Llednar
50px|left Llednar is the leader of Trinity, and a very powerful mage. Llednar will destroy all in his way regardless of alignment. Him, and Trinity plan to rid the world of war. Appearance Llednar wears a a hooded like clothing. His actual face hasn't been seen by anyone in Trinity. He carries Muramasa to left side of him. Personality All that is known about Llednar is that he will not stop until he reaches his goal. He will tell you to back of two times, before he actually does something. However, if you were to attack Llednar, he will retaliate. Llednar will protect Trinity, and it's members at all costs. History Unknown. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Llednar is the Dark Dragon Slayer. Majority of his moves are dark based spells. However, he is able to use "gravity" type spells by altering the dark magic. Most dragon slayers are able to eat to power up, but Llednar can not. Since Llednar cannot power up, his spell powers are above those of a regular dragon slayer magic. They might be doubled in terms of power, not much is known. Aside from having expert dragon slayer magic, Llednar is a very capable hand to hand combatant, and a well rounded swordsman. Llednar is said to have very immense defense. Because he can use gravity, he can easily slow down incoming attacks, and even stop them. One of the weakness to his spells that, higher forms take up more energy, making Llednar resolve to using hand to hand combat, or drawing his sword, with light combonations to enhance. Llednar prefers to use hand to hand, or swordsmanship before relying on magic. Magic Dark Dragon Slayer: Llednar emits dark aura's around him, or parts of his body. Only four moves have been witnessed by others. *'Dragon Slayer Spells' **'Dark Dragons Roar': Llednar breathes a long line of darkness, that takes form in a spiral cone shaped. Being caught in the cone does damage, and temporarily causes blindness. **'Dark Dragons Dark Fist': Llednar engulfs his fists in darkness which can easily knock someone unconscious. Llednar can even use this move to cancel out low level attacks. **'Dark Dragons Field': Llednar creates a gravitational field that smashes the opponents' body to the ground. This is used to prevent opponents from counterattacking. Llednar also can use this spell to stop attacks, or even speed up his owns. The range of this attack depends on the amount of magical energy put into it. **'Dark Dragons Massive Field': Llednar creates a massive Dark Dragons Field, with a large range, and which strong enough to go through many floors of a huge temple. Llednar however, uses this spell to stop huge incoming attacks, or restrain numerous amounts of people. In the past, Llednar had use this very same spell to kill off seven Mid-Class mages, and 3 S-Class mages instantly. **'Dark Dragons Manipulation Field:' Llednar is able to create a zone on his opponent, or on something to increase, or decrease gravity in that field. It is easily used as a ability to suffocate an enemy. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' *'Other Spells' **'Abyss Break': Llednar will fuse four elements, and then release it as a destructive dark spell. It's damage output is said to be very high. **'Dark Moment': This is Magic that cuts out the lights in any room he is in and plunges it into darkness, allowing him and his comrades to attack unseen. The spell is controlled from his eye. **'Illusion: Darkness': When executed, the ability traps the target in an illusion that is completely controlled by the user. Llednar's prowess with the technique has allowed him to alter the perception of time with ease within the illusion to make it seem to last for days when in fact it only lasts a few seconds. This allows him to torture the target for what seems like days on end, causing mental trauma that will render them unable to fight for an extensive period of time. '''Sword-Muramasa: '''Llednar's sword that he keeps with him at all times. It's an unique sword. When un-sheathed, Muramasa takes converts damage taken to output of power. It has a unique pink glow. While the blade its self looks like a plain Katana. If drawn before Llednar has taken no damage, Muramasa will be a regular Katana until damage has been taken. Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes *Worthless! *Death walks many paths, lives many lives, wears﻿ many masks, and casts many shadows. Long shall stand the looming tower of the terrifying for those whom control death will inevitably be consumed by my power. *I don't like to repeat myself twice. If you manage to make me do it, run, and cling to life, because I shall show no despair to inferior beings like you. Relationships Category:Aurum Category:Trinity Category:Master Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Character Category:That Guy Over There